


A New Type of Adventure: The Secret Family

by HeavenSent003



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: And Action, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003
Summary: This story begins when Betrayus, Lord of the ghosts of the Netherworld, is (forcibly convinced and persuaded by his butler, Butt-ler) going through old books in his personal library to see what is useless and what isn't to free up more room for more stuff. As he's going through the books, he stumbles across an old dusty book that reveals his and everyone's else's FULL family history. Come along with Pac and crew as they discover the hidden roots of family history and unsolved mysteries of Pac-World.
Relationships: Betrayus/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Type of Adventure: The Secret Family (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is HeavenSent!  
> And I'm here to present you with one of AO3's very few Pac-Man cartoon fics!
> 
> *Sounds the welcoming trumpets!!!*
> 
> LOLOL!!! I hope you all like it. It seems to be more popular on Wattpad than anything. So I hope you also love this just as well!!!

"This can't be right. It's just not possible!" As Betrayus's hands began to tremble while holding the old, dusty, huge, and ancient looking book, his thoughts started to run wild. But before going on, let's rewind the story a bit before we get to his freak-out scene. It was shortly after the ghosts we're defeated by Pac-Man and returned to the Netherworld to get regenerated that Betrayus started to get agitated. He kept ranting how they kept losing to that, "Little yellow pest!" And of course, his butler kept trying to think of various ways to calm him down, but to no avail. But he finally realized that there was one way that he can keep his master busy until they came up with a new plan of attack. He suggested to his master that to calm his nerves, he should sort out some of the books that he wanted but never read. "They're just sitting there, collecting dust. If you're not going to read any of them, just sort through them and see which ones you want to keep and get rid of. It'll be a good way to keep your mind busy and off of you-know-who. And it's not good for your health if you keep on focusing on something for too long." Betrayus was too tired and frustrated to argue with Butt-ler about the matter, and decided to give it a try. "The master must have been VERY tired if he was taking advice from one of his underlings." Is what his butler thought.

Betrayus entered the library and gazed upon all the books that he collected over the years and breathed a deep sigh, and said, "Well..... let's get to it." As he was going through the books, he had made two piles. The 'Keep' pile and the 'Throw out' pile. And so far there were more books in the 'Throw out' pile than there was in the 'Keep' pile. The keeper of the library, a short green female ghost, asked if she can help somehow. In truth, she just didn't want him to get rid of all the books and having her lose her job. He figured, "might as well" since he was completely bored out of his mind. "Sir, if you would follow me, then we can find some books that might be of interest to you." Betrayus gave a look and said, "Whatever! Just make it snappy! I'm bored out of my mind and if you don't find me something that I'll like, then I'll incinerate you!" The little green ghost lady made a worried expression and said, "W-w-well, please follow me sir. I think there's a section in the library that you must see. And it's about time that you knew anyways." Betrayus raised a brow and tried to ask what she meant when she said this. But she had already floated away from his sight. He tried to keep up with the shy ghost lady, but for some reason he couldn't catch up. "What is wrong with this ghost?! What is she trying to say? I hate it when people get cryptic with me! I'll make sure to "tell" this to her when I catch up to her." He made the final turn to the left and followed her down a long, dark, and creepy looking hallway. And it wasn't till he finally went all the way into the hallway and completely blinded himself in the darkness that he finally had enough of this cat and mouse game. "Okay! Enough is enough! I, the Lord of the Netherworld and it's ghosts, demand that you come out immediately! And turn on the lights! I can hardly see a thing!"

And with just that, torches lining up in the hallway lit up with a spooky green colored fire. The fire wasn't even hot, it was just glowing and was emitting an aura that made you want to stay away from it, but at same time, you can't stop looking at it. Betrayus was about to touch the flame, (BTW kids do not try this at home or wherever you maybe at!), until he heard soft and strange whispering coming from behind the dead end of the hallway. The only thing that was there was a painting of some random ghost. But something didn't seem right. The ghost didn't seem to be an ordinary ghost. He was tall looking black ghost with some white fringes around his spikey hair and the bottom of the end of his ghostly body. And like Betrayus he had red glowing eyes (that had a darker black mascara-like outline around his eyes), and long and skinny arms with hands that had razor sharp scarlet red colored claws. He also had a big toothy yellow smile and a white circular dot in the middle of his face. Betrayus assumed it was his nose, but the more he looked at it, the louder the ghostly whispers grew, saying, "Press it! Press it! Press the button! Press the nose!"

He looked back and forth to see if one of his minions were playing a prank on him and grew agitated. "If any of you guys are playing a prank on me and if I manage to find you, I'll incinerate your ghostly bums!" But regardless, he reached out to the picture and pressed the nose. Which turned out to be a button that activated a mechanism to open a secret passage. The whole wall that Betrayus thought was just a dead end suddenly slided open. At first glance it looked like an ancient tunnel covered in cobwebs and as Betrayus nervously called out, "H-h-hello-? Anyone there?" Then suddenly, as if on command, a sudden rush of bone chilling cold wind went right through him. While at the same time, getting rid of all the cobwebs and dust that covered the ancient looking hallway. Then just like what happened with the previous hallway, the torches in the old hallway lit up. The same green flame lit up the entire way down the hallway until it showed an old, black wooden door. He didn't really know what exactly was going on, but as he floated down the old hallway and came upon the door, he happened to notice an old gold colored door knocker on the front of the door. He tried looking for the door knob but it was nowhere to be found. Then he tried to go through the door, but for reasons that were unknown, he couldn't faze through. It was like someone was preventing him to do it. Then, he suddenly heard an overwhelmingly loud, booming, and British(?) voice. "I say, aren't you a tad bit rude? Hasn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" Betrayus was slightly surprised and a bit offended. "Of course she taught me manners! I'm not an imbecile! She even taught me through books on how to act!" The voice retorted with a snobby tone, "Well apparently, she skipped the chapter of how you knock on the door first and listen for a response before entering."

He got a bit ticked off when the voice commented on how poorly his mother raised him. But it suddenly dawned on him that in order to enter through the door, he had to use the door knocker. He grabbed the knocker and knocked a few times. He then cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in......please?" The voice then said in a cheerful but snobby tone, "Well that's more like it! Well you may now enter my lord." He raised a brow when he heard the last part of what the voice said. If the voice knew who he was, then why did he have to ask for permission to enter in the first place? "That's some lack of respect. Have to remind myself that whoever that was, to incinerate them later." As he kept mumbling underneath his breath, the door slowly and creepily creaked open. He then gazed in wonder at a humongous lavish and comfy reading room fit for a king. It had shelf after shelf of an endless array of beautiful looking books. The room even had it's own royal fireplace with a bright burning green fire already going. It was like someone had been living in there and had been expecting him to arrive for awhile now. There was even tea set up and some cookie trays laid out. And all of it was his favorite! It was official. He was genuinely creeped out. He was about to leave, but he convinced himself to see this situation through till the end. There was a royally lavish and comfy red chair beside the fireplace and the tea and cookies. He then grew a satisfied and mischievous looking expression on his face and took a seat on the chair. He never felt a chair THIS comfy before. It was like laying on a cloud, if that was possible. He then proceeded in devoring the tea and cookies till there was nothing left. He finally noticed that to his left side of the chair that there was a book about the ancient history of the deep East of Pac-World. He at first had no interest, but something inside his ghostly mind told him that he should read it if he was bored. He really couldn't argue with himself when it came to his entertainment and such. He began to read and the more he read, the more interesting it got. He never knew that this sort of history happened so long ago in Pac-World. He kept on reading until he was at the very end of the book. He sighed, and said, "If only ALL books were that interesting. I wouldn't mind reading a few more just like this one." And as soon as he said that, more books began to teleport from off the book shelves to right in front of him. He looked surprised. Not even his own minions could give him what he wanted THAT fast. He reached over and looked over some of the books to see what genre they were. They were mostly about ancient history in the parts that were still unknown to the populace in Pacopolis and how to come up and execute tactical strategies and plans in battle. 

Hours passed by, and he had finally gotten done reading the pile of books. And wondered if there was anything else interesting in the room. Then, as if someone had read his mind, a slight rumbling was heard just over the huge mantle of the royal like fireplace. He floated to the top of the mantle and gazed and wondered at the humongous book that was on a fancy looking book stand. And above it on the wall behind the book hung an enormous painting. It was of the same ghost that was on the earlier painting in the hallway. Only this painting showed him as a magnificent looking king! The background behind him was filled with an endless array of treasure. And he wore a magnificent royal looking cape on his back and a beautifully bejeweled crown on his ghostly head. The pose he was using for the painting was very distinguished. One hand on his ghostly hip, the other hand casually but sophisticatedly held a glass of blood red wine while dreamily looking towards the unknown. Betrayus raised a brow and chuckled a slight mocking like laugh and said, "Heh! Who is this guy? Apparently he looks like someone important and isn't shy of flaunting his wealth! Almost like me! In a way." He wondered who this ghost was, until he saw a small but fancy looking gold plaque below the painting. It read, "All hail the magnificent and honorable ghost that is his majesty! The Ghost King, King Malverous Del Callous the First! The thirty first heir of the royal line of the ghost rulers."

Betrayus was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was reading. At first he thought someone was just trying to tick him off, but there wasn't a single soul in sight. He honestly thought that he was the only ruler of the Netherworld. Then as he thought of this, his eyes trailed towards to an old, large, and dust covered book. He was hesitant at first, but then he thought to himself, "Eh, what could happen? I mean, I'm technically a ghost and the only thing that can hurt me is that little yellow pest, Pac-Man. What's a book gonna do to me that's ten times worse than what I've been through?" As he picked up the book, he brought it down from the mantle and sat in the chair ready to open it. He blew off the layers of dust that was piled on top of it and hacked and coughed as the dust went everywhere. As the dust cleared up, he finally saw the title of the book. It was inscribed in fancy calligraphic gold writing and as he stared at it, it gave an ominous impression that he couldn't just shake off. The title said, "Pac-World's Past, Present, and Future." He wondered what it meant. Did it mean that it was just another history book or a strategic plannings book? Little did he know that it was the book that would change his entire NETHERworld forever.

To be continued....  
End of chapter 1 part 1.  
To be continued in part 2.


	2. A New Type of Adventure: The Secret Family (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of our exciting family drama!!!! What will Betrayus learn from this ancient book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven double O-3 here!  
> I hope you'll love this next part. I put all my heart and soul into these works of art. Don't be afraid to ask questions and give Kudos on my other works! And also on my fellow co author's work as well!  
> Anywho~  
> On with the story!!!

Betrayus, nervous at first, opened the ancient book. And there it contained stories of the past, present, and very vaguely, the future. He stared at the various stories of both Pacworld's and the Netherworld's past in awe. Apparently before he and his followers were banished to the Netherworld, it was once a monarch ruled kingdom of ghosts. When someone passed away but still had regrets, their soul became a ghost and went straight to the Netherworld. The Netherworld back then was in much better shape than it is today and the rulers were very different than Betrayus was. It turned out that the Netherworld was founded by a wandering lost soul that was seeking Heaven. But unfortunately for the ghost, he still had regrets and thus couldn't move on. But all of that changed when he found the Netherworld. He begged and asked for the Heavens that he would have all that he desired and have all he ever wanted but couldn't have in his first life. And the Heaven's answered his prayers by giving him special powers that only the King of Ghosts could have. Soon he had loyal subjects, a kingdom, and even a wife to share his powers with, and then soon after, a son. Now you may ask, "How is that even possible?" Well to answer that question, it was only possible through the King's power. He and his wife could use their spiritual DNA and their ectoplasm to form a cocoon. And thus giving life to a little ghost. And they would share their knowledge of how to do this and the temporary use of the King's power to their subjects who wished for a family themselves. He also created other things that resembled the living world. Like food that ghosts could enjoy eating, or drinkable water, and have all sorts of plant life. And so, the peaceful rule of the Ghost King was remembered throughout the ages. Even when he finally moved on to the Heaven's in peace with his beautiful wife. Or at least, it was SUPPOSED to be like that. That certainly wasn't the case in the CURRENT Netherworld. Nobody knew of this story or of the Netherworld's last rightful ruler.

How did Betrayus miss this story? How come nobody ever heard of this story? Or of the last ruler? This was all certainly strange. And it wasn't till he said, "If this book has ALL of Pacworld's and the Netherworld's stories of the past and such; then where's MY chapter?!" And just like that, the book magically flipped through its pages and landed smack dab on the front beginning chapter of Betrayus's life. "Now that's more like it!" he exclaimed. As he began flipping through his life story, he realized that there were some things in his life that were kept hidden from him. For instance, his pet pacsnake didn't run away from home like his mom told him. It turned out that his brother, Spheros, accidentally ran it over with his bike and thus killing it. Apparently it escaped from its cage and made its way outside. So his mother covered for him and buried "Little Destroyer" in the backyard without Betrayus knowing. Betrayus was both shocked, angry, and hurt when he read this. And it turned out that his subjects have been pulling stunts and pranks on him behind his back without him knowing who the culprit was. He got extremely ticked off when he read that passage. "I'm going to incinerate their good for nothing ghostly butts till they're nothing BUT ashes!" But that wasn't what surprised him the most. "Is there something else that I need to know? And possibly something that WON'T tick me off?!" And like that, the book flipped to a certain part of the chapter that he had completely forgotten.

A long time ago, during the war, he had hired a temporary intern for Dr. Buttocks, (twin brother to Butt-ler). So that he can have a disposable subject to test his experiments on or something of the like. But the doctor never was able to use the kind intern. The intern was a dark turquoise colored pacwoman that was very pretty and kind. Her name was Melody or Melodious Flower as her Native Pacman heritage claims. But she would want to be called Melody for short. Instead of being used as a lab rat for the doctor's experiments, she was instead his lab assistant. She had only met Betrayus only a handful of times but still had a bad crush on him but never told him. When Betrayus read that certain passage he was both surprised but yet felt a certain boost to his already huge ego. 

Weeks later, when the war was starting to come to a close and that Betrayus was losing. The good doctor came up with an idea. A last stitch attempt if you would. He created a machine that took four samples of Betrayus's DNA and created them to be pill sized. So that whoever took them, (must be female), would be the new mother of Betrayus's children. And he had chosen his faithful lab assistant to be the chosen candidate to be the mother. She didn't say no but did what she was told. (But secretly, she was a bundle of HOT nerves). And so, as she escaped with the pills, the lab was raided by the Resistance forces and apprehended the doctor, and then later Betrayus. Luckily, she avoided getting captured and left the city before she was rounded up with the rest of Betrayus's followers. And now she was a proud mother of four wonderful children.

And now we come back to our regularly scheduled Freak out.....  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!" The whole kingdom practically shook as he screamed. "I'm a-a-a father? This can't be happening! Doctor Buttocks, you are so dead! Again!" He rose from his comfy chair and stormed out of the room with the giant book in hand. As he tried to leave his library, the little green ghost lady suddenly reappeared before him before he left the library. "D-d-d-do you wish to borrow the book sir?" He looked at her with surprise and anger. "I don't have time for you! So unless you want to be incinerated, I suggest you move out of the w---" Before he finished his sentence, she had cutt him off by saying, "Very good sir. Just come over here and I'll check it out for you. Please take good care of it, it's an antique." Betrayus said nothing, had the book checked out, and left in a huff. "I-I-I sure hope that doctor of his is in a safe place to hide right now." The green ghostlady sighed and made a prayer sign with her little ghost hands on her little ghost body and wished the doctor the best.

"Doctor Buttocks!!!! Explain this to me!!!!" Soon enough Betrayus was explaining (very angerily I might add), on what had just happened and what he had discovered and learned. The good doctor was in a real bind now. As fireballs were being flung across the room the doctor tried to reason with him, "Sir, I only did this so that your evil bloodline would continue to live on. I didn't know that she would carry out my orders to the T when I suggested her to be the mother, so please forgive me!" It took quite a while till everything cooled down. "So now I have to not only worry about that Yellow Pest but now I have a secret family that I have to take care of?!" "Actually sir, if what you say is true, then the next time we breach the surface, we can search for one of your children. I just so happen to know that the last time we were up on the surface, I noticed that there was a dark turquoise young man with black hair with white fringes that looks exactly like you did back then." "And you're now JUST telling me this?! You should've told me from the get-go that I had possible children on the surface! That would've made things that much more easier!" The doctor was a little confused about what he just said. "Sir? Are you planning something?" Betrayus then grew an evil smirk and responded, "Why yes, good doctor, I do. But I need everyone's utmost attention and cooperation. Understand?!"

End of part 2  
To be continued in part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo~  
> What does Big B have in mind for his son? And how will his son take to Betrayus?!
> 
> Find out next time on Dragon B----
> 
> Oopies! Wrong program!  
> LOLOL!
> 
> See you next time! Double O-3 signing out!


	3. A New Type of Adventure: The Secret Family (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn more about Betrayus's son and what effect he has in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> Sorry to keep another update from all of you guys. I'm going to try harder to please you guys.  
> Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!

Back before Betrayus discovered the secret library and was sent back to the Netherworld, a dark turquoise young man with somewhat long black hair and had white fringes at the end of his hair had just entered Pacopolis for the first time. Just like Pacman, he was from the deep country side away from the populace of city life. But this time he was determined to make a name for himself, just like Pac. This young man is named BJ. His full name is Betrayus Junior and he was fully aware that being in this city was putting himself in high risk. His mother had already warned him of what the people of the city would do to him and his family if they ever found out about the fact that he was the son of the dictator that once ruled the city with an iron fist. His mother never went into detail about what happened to his father after he was captured by the resistance. The only thing that he knew was that whatever happened to him was that it was so bad that even his father's soul was unable to rest at peace and seeks revenge on the city and it's citizens. Especially his brother President Spheros, who was one of the main leaders of the resistance. And BJ knew that whatever the cost, he was never to meet his uncle or anyone that was involved in the war. It might have been some time since anyone has seen what Betrayus looks like with his body, but they can easily see through what BJ looks like if it was even a small mention of his father and what he looked like when he was a kid. All that BJ wants is to make a name for himself and hopefully earn not only a fortune but respect and honor for his family and its name. He had wanted to attend school in under the disguise as BJ or just Bobby Jean, the new transfer student, and then later work at a good part time job. And if all goes according to plan, within the next few years, he would become what he always wanted to be. A powerful CEO of a tech company that he built from the ground up with his own hands. BJ, despite being in the backwoods most of his life, had always been gifted with the ability to do miraculous things with technology. It was actually thanks to him that he and his folks could have WIFI within his home town. 

As he approached his new dorm at his new school, he wondered through the halls to find his room. Luckily for him, one of his new teachers approached him and guided him to his room. She was a kind and happy looking teacher. Magenta in color, orange colored hair, and short in stature. "If you need any help just ask me, I'll be your new Homeroom teacher starting today, Ms. Malkalski." BJ smiled and said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to do that. I'm BJ by the way, nice to meet you." As they parted ways, BJ looked back at his dorm room door and sighed, "Well here goes nothing." He opened the door and discovered that he was the only one in there. "Huh. I thought that I was going to have a roomie," as he said this, he saw a letter that the schoolboard had left for him to read. It had said that since he was a late entry he was given the last available room that had no one as his roommate. Not quite yet. "But I guess I have the room to myself. Guess I worried myself over nothing. Now to prepare myself for the worst, introducing myself on the first day of school." He sighed and unpacked his belongings and gotten settled in. As he gotten his full body mirror in his room, he practiced in front of it for his introduction for over an hour. (Nervous much?) 

By the time he had finished practicing, it was already nightfall. "Ah geez, I need to go to bed. I hope I don't screw up tomorrow." As tomorrow morning came, BJ got up from his bed feeling the sense of dread. Normal feeling for the first day of school, but for some reason this sense was telling him that something was going to happen, and not in a good way. As he got ready for the day, he still couldn't get rid of this bad feeling that plagued his body. Soon afterwards he managed to find his new Homeroom and its teacher. She told him to wait outside the classroom till he was called in. As he agreed to her terms, she went in first, did last minute class formalities, and called him inside. "Class, this is our new transfer student. Treat him as if any of our students here. Would you please introduce yourself?" "Ah, yes, my name is..." Then out of nowhere, "BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!" The sirens were blaring and the next thing BJ knew what was happening the students were evacuating to the nearest safe shelter. BJ was at a loss for words as to what was happening. As the teacher was escorting the students she was quickly explaining that this was the norm around here. He asked why and what was happening and she quickly filled him on the situation that the ghosts of the Netherworld are always attacking the city in order to either possess them, destroy the tree of life, or get their old bodies back. BJ had heard the rumors of this happening but he didn't know that they were true.

As the students were crammed into the safe proof rooms, BJ had been unfortunately left behind amidst the ruckus and panic with the students and the evacuation. He wondered all over the school trying to find his classmates, but to no avail. Then as he looked up at the sky, he saw thousands upon thousands of ghosts of all colors fill the skies and terrorize the citizens of the city. Petrified, he tried to go back into the main building, but that too wasn't an option as several ghosts started to chase him. It was around this time that Dr. Buttocks had caught a glimpse at BJ. "That can't be who I think it is can it?" Then, as BJ was backed into a corner, as the ghosts were slowly approaching him, he closed his eyes and waited for the ghosts to attack and possess him. Then as quick as lightning, he heard, a rather strange sound, "CHOMP!" He opened his eyes and saw that a round yellow figure was in front of him. It was Pacman! And he had just saved him from being possessed by the ghosts! As he burped out the eyeballs of the ghosts, he said, "That was de-licious! Hey kid, you alright? That was a close call." BJ couldn't believe who he was talking to. He nervously said, "Y-y-yeah! Thanks to you!" "What school do you go too?" "Um, the one over there." BJ pointed towards the way he came and Pacman lit up like a Christmas tree. "You go there?! Cool! Me too! You must be the new transfer student. I'd like to talk more but I got a city to save. See you later!" BJ fell to the ground on his knees out of exhaustion and did the same thing on his bed when he later returned to his dorm. After the incident, his teacher expressed her deepest apologies to him for not being to help him in his time of need. BJ said that it wasn't necessary and that he should be the one to apologize for the inconvenience and panic that he caused for her. "Honey you did nothing wrong! It was those darn ghosts that caused all this. I hope you didn't get possessed." "I almost did if it wasn't for Pacman." "Pacman?! Oh, I'm glad that sweet boy helped you. And as long as you're not hurt, everything will be okay." As he thought back as to what she said, he didn't really get it. "Oh, well. As long as this is over I can sleep peacefully tonight."

The next day came in what seemed, to BJ, like a split second. He had never felt this tired before in all of his life. "Running for your life sure makes you feel the burn, doesn't it?" As he was switching from class to class, he noticed that a rather tall, blue, and really annoying jock like person was bullying Pacman. Calling him insults and such. And he did all of this when Pac's friends were busy doing something else. BJ furrowed his brows and marched straight up to Skeebo, the jock, and stood up to him without fail. "Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, you green pipsqueak?" Then as he said that, BJ karate flipped him within the last split second. Skeebo hit the ground pretty hard so when he got back up, he felt completely drained and winded. "I'll let you off with a warning for today! Don't think that this is the last time I see you!" "I count on it, jerk." BJ retorted back. As Skeebo trudged his way away, Pacman went up to BJ and said, "Thanks a ton, dude. Hey, you're that kid that I saved yesterday! Welp I guess I owe you now." "How about we call it even?" "Fair enough. by the way, I never caught your name." "Oh! Sorry about that. My name is Bobby Jean, but you can call me BJ." "Well it's nice to meet you BJ, I'm Pacman. Let's be good friends in the future." "Same to you!" As they shook hands, little did any of them knew of what Betrayus was planning for them all.

End of part 3

To be continued in part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~? What do you guys think?! Pretty cool right?!  
> I hope you all liked this chapter!
> 
> Heaven OUT!!!


	4. A New Type of Adventure: The Meeting Between Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of father and son. I wonder how that's going to turn out?!

For the next couple of weeks, BJ's experience at his school was peaceful. Despite Skeebo trying one-up him and tries to pick on Pac-Man. And with him, BJ, coming to the rescue and, of course, swiftly kicking his jerky blue behind. He didn't mind doing things like that for his new friend and neither did Pac. 

Also, the suspicious lack of ghost activity was almost scarily serene. Betrayus was up to something, but nobody knew what he was scheming just yet. BJ wanted to forget his father's rambunctious actions at revenge and just wanted to focus on his homework, his family, his new friends, and his future. 

It's not that he didn't want anything to do with his father. He actually WANTED to meet him someday. But under different and better circumstances. And it wasn't him that wished this. His mother wanted to see him again and introduce the rest of the family to him and someday lead a peaceful life. With of course the minor exception of them owning a powerful empire. 

You see, during her times raising her family, she decided that until he came back, she would start her own businesses and hopefully strike it rich enough to hopefully put her in one of the high commands as that of politicians. In fact, she had a great deal with the elections with politicians. She, of course wasn't bought out with money. She went with her high intelligence and her "special" gifts. Even BJ himself had no idea how his mother wasn't driven insane by the immense stress that her numerous businesses gave her. She was almost constantly busy and hardly had time to talk to pretty much anyone. But, no matter what, she always made time for her family. And, remarkably, she does alright for herself.

She had hoped that with enough influential power that she had in the government, she can get Betrayus's body back along with any of the other Innocents that were dragged into his punishment. That was her goal and of course giving her children a good life as well. And also caring for her blind grandfather, who is the kid's great grandfather. He is an elderly and wise man. Being a shaman and the once proud chief of the Native Pac-American Wickima clan will do that to a person. (Yes, BJ is part NPA. Also with being part British as well from his late grandfather's side of the family.) But once he started getting on in age and growing blind, he had no choice but to step down and retire. And for some reason or another, he wished for his granddaughter, Melody, BJ's mother, to take care of him even though he had such an extensive family who was better off than she was at the time. I guess he sensed that she would need his support when the time came for the REAL chaotic stuff to happen.

BJ shook his head out of his deep thoughts and proceeded to his next class.

It was later on that Pac introduced BJ to his best friends Spiral and Cylindria. The first of the two being a rather talk red fellow with spiral looking blue and white hair. Honestly, to BJ, he kind of looked like the Kool-Aid mascot when he smiled. The only difference was that he had the hair, blue hands, and sweat gear that he wore on his hands and on his head. But, to BJ, he was a good guy. A little quirky and funny but a good guy none the less. 

The second of the two was a pink gal with black hair with pink strips in her hair that was also set in pigtails. She wore red glasses, black fingerless gloves, striped pink and white socks with black stylish combat boots. To BJ, she was cute as far as looks goes and was pretty smart too. But she wasn't exactly his type and upon learning more about her, he learnt that she was Skeebo's ex. He started to question her sanity and asked her what in Heaven's good name exactly compelled her to date him. These actions earned him a playful smack on the shoulder and a groan from Cylindria, or Cilly for short. Pac and Spiral just smirked at each other and started to chuckle despite Cilly's chagrin at the situation. 

She was about to explain herself, but she got cut off short by an manical laugh. The four looked up towards to where the laughter was and to their shock; it was Betrayus. "Minions!!! Capture the boy with black hair! But don't any of you DARE to harm a hair on his head! Or I'll have your ghostly hides on a silver platter!"

Soon enough, all sorts of colorful ghosts circled around the four teenagers. "Pac! We have to protect BJ!" Spiral shouted. "On it!" Pac agreed. The two got out their ghost busting weapons and Pac ate a flame Berry and transformed into a pyro looking hero! For a while, it seemed like Pac and his team was winning. But then again, it was going over TOO easily. 

More and more ghosts started to swirl around the four in overwhelming numbers. It all resembled a colorful tornado and the four being in the eye of it all. And when the four was the tiniest bit distracted, that was when Betrayus made his move and ordered Butt-ler and Dr. Buttocks to swoop in and capture his son. "Aaaagggghhh!!!!" BJ cried out in horror. Pac and his friends were outnumbered and had no choice but let their friend being taken away from them.

Soon enough BJ had eaten a strange berry that turned him blue and was in the castle in the Netherworld. He was sitting quietly in one of the spare rooms going over the current events. He didn't know what to make of this situation. Sure he wanted to meet his father, but he pictured it much differently in his head. And did his father even KNOW that he was his son in the first place?! Or was he some new sort of distraction for him to use against Pac? He wasn't sure and at the moment didn't seemed to care. Hence the word "seemed". Inside he was a buddle of hot nerves. "Now I know how mom felt back then." BJ muttered to himself. "I wonder when he's going to show up." But deep inside BJ felt that he was going to get his answer VERY soon.

To be continued...


	5. A New Type of Adventure: Meeting You for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ finally meets Betrayus. *WARNING* There will be feels during the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can handle the father and son love!!!

While BJ was waiting in the other room, little did he know that his father was in the other side of the door, panicking. "Sir, calm down. If you still had your body back, you surely would've broken a blood vessel by now." Butt-ler tried to reassure. 

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU DIDN'T JUST DISCOVER THAT YOU HAD A SECRET FAMILY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! AND THROUGH A SECRET BOOK NO LESS! NOT FROM MY OWN LOYAL MINIONS. BUT THROUGH THE METAPHORICAL MOUTH OF ANOTHER!!!" Betrayus argued.

A million things ran through Betrayus's head. How was his son going to react of what he is? Does he even know that he was his father? Did his mother tell or even MENTION him at all?! Speaking of his mother, what did she look like now? He remembered what she looked like when she was younger through a picture that the good doctor showed him. He had to admit, she was really attractive... he wondered if she was still available. No! He can't think of that right now! "Stay on topic, Betrayus. Focus!" He tried to coax himself in his mind. "Okay, just go in there, introduce yourself, and make some small talk, offer to show him around the palace, and slowly give him small but noticable hints at who I really am. Easy, right?" He looked towards the Butt twins for approval of some sort. They looked at him for a moment then to each other then back at him. They gave him a mock salute signaling that they approve and would help in any way. Betrayus just sighed and pinched where his bridge of his nose would've been. He looked up from his stupor, took a deep breath, straightened up, and said, "ALRIGHT! Let's do this!" He said as he placed his ghostly hands on the door and opened it.

Meanwhile, BJ was just fiddling with his thumbs and trying to come up with a somewhat manageable plan to introduce himself. But as he was going over the details of his "plan" the huge double doors to the throne room opened to reveal the current Netherworld ruler himself, Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros. 

BJ gulped nervously. Not because of how intimidating he looked. But how he was going to react to him being his son. Betrayus floated over towards his throne and sat down all the while staring down BJ. 

About five minutes pass by with awkward silence between the two. But just as BJ was going to say something, Betrayus got up from his throne and floated over to him slowly then circled around him just as slowly. Like a predator circling his prey, ready to pounce on him at any given time. Watching BJ with attentive eyes full of indiscernible emotion that he can't place. All he knows is that he absolutely has to keep his cool.

"So. What is your name, young man?" Betrayus finally said as he floated before BJ. "Oh, um, it's B-B-BJ, sir. BJ S. Smith." BJ cursed at himself mentally for stuttering. Talk about showing no fear in the face of uncertainty.

"Hmmmm," Betrayus narrowed his eyes at him in a questioning way. That look stayed there until BJ spoke up. "Um, if it's not too much to ask for sir, but what am I doing here and for how long? Because I doubt that whatever magic berry that you guys fed me earlier, won't last forever." He gestured to his now blue skinned self; one of the effects to one of the Netherworld berries. 

As though he just came out of a trance, Betrayus realized his situation and proceeded his "plan" of introduction. 

"Ahem, yes. My name is what you've probably heard from others. But for clarification, it is Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros. The once great and mighty dictator of Pacopolis; but now the great and mighty ruler of the Netherworld and its residents and creatures." 

"Yes I am aware of that sir, but what does kidnapping me from my friends have to do anything with you or your kingdom?" BJ asked. 

"Well that my dear boy will be explained throughout our little tour of the palace. Some of your OTHER questions might be answered while we're sightseeing as well." He said as he evilly smirked.

BJ rose a brow at this. He wondered what his father had planned for him.

As they got up and left the room to begin the tour, Betrayus made sure that his son had plenty of Netherworld berries with them just in case the effects lasted shorter than expected. You can never be too careful. Especially in the Netherworld. These berries were essential to his son's survival down here. For, without these berries, he would most likely die from the lack of proper LIVING essentials. 

You see, Betrayus, and his other minions don't need air and other things since they don't have any bodies. And being in the land of the dead, one can only hope and pray that you can even make it down here even while you have a living body. BJ, being one of those lucky few, absolutely NEEDS these berries in order to even withstand the extreme heat coming from the Netherworld's core. 

As they traveled through the castle with Betrayus leading the way and occasionally bragging about himself on his accomplishments that he had done in his "prime", BJ couldn't help but feel uneasy. He occasionally glanced from the corner of his eyes and see some of the colorful servants glancing and mostly, just staring at him. He also couldn't help the strange whispers coming from them as well. Sure, it was strange having the leader of the Netherworld giving a tour of his home. But imagine the reactions and rumors of the fact that if they heard that he was their ruler's son!

As Betrayus was giving his little tour of his palace to his son, he hoped that his son would notice the subtle hints that he dropped along the way. He looked back for a moment to see if his son would've started to realize the truth. But instead, he saw his discomforted face. He wondered why, until he noticed his servant's whispers and stares about his son. 

"DON'T YOU ALL HAVE CHORES TO DO?! HOP TO IT!!! CHOP CHOP!!!" He clapped his hands loudly signalling to get their ghostly rumps out of here. Afraid that they might get a fistful of fireballs in their faces, they made themselves scarce. And fast. 

"I'm terribly sorry about that. It's so hard to find good quality of help nowadays. I hope you're feeling a little better?" Betrayus asked.

BJ was surprised. He didn't expect someone that he just met, little alone a former dictator, to be so nice to him. It was then that BJ wondered whether his father knew who he was.

It was at the end of the tour that Betrayus said, "And here we have the Netherworld's royal garden. My staff makes sure that whatever plant life that is found down here is well taken care of."

"Interesting. Is it possible for foreign plants from topside to survive down here?" BJ asked as he scanned the garden.

"At first I thought it was impossible. But then I decided to do a little experiment in having one of my minions gather some rather unique specimens for me to try to grow." Betrayus led BJ to a more damp, dark, cool, moist part of his gardens. 

BJ gasped when he saw the flowers.

There before him were several types of swamp flowers. Spiderlilly's, Lilly's of the Valley, Blue Flags, and Iris's. Two of the flowers which are his mother's favorite. But there was one type of flower that he knew only grew where he lived in his hometown. The PAC Water Crocus. They were extremely hard to grow. It was even a miracle that someone from his hometown got them to grow outside the swamp. Does that mean...

"My personal favorites are the Spider Lilly's and the Iris's. What do you think of them, my dear boy? Never expected the former dictator/current overlord to have a green thumb, eh?" Betrayus said with a smirk. 

"Um, sir. If I may. Are you suggesting something with these flowers? Especially the small purple ones?" BJ asked in an almost shaky and almost pleadeful tone of voice. 

Betrayus floated there in silence. "My dear boy, have you ever known your real father?" 

BJ stared at him with wide tearful eyes with his lower lip slightly quivering.

Betrayus, for once in his life and afterlife, made a caring and loving face at his son. He grabbed BJ's hands gently and said, "It's finally nice to meet you, my son."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Crying yet? No? Just wait till the next chapter then!!! 
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> Heaven signing out!!!


	6. A New Type of Adventure: Remembering the past and spending time with Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely make you tear up. Just a heads up. Hehehehe~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just now getting around to updating this. Please have MERCY on me. 😅

BJ finally burst into tears of joy. All his life he wanted to do was to meet his father. He saw all the other children in his hometown playing and spending time with their fathers. And how they got to do celebratory days and events with them just KILLED him inside. It wasn't till his eighth birthday that BJ had enough courage to ask his mother who his father was. Or, even IF he had a father. When his mother saw the sincerity and raw emotion he had in his eyes, she couldn't help her own tears start to pour from her eyes. It wasn't till after she composed herself that she revealed the truth to not only her son but to her ten year old daughter, Melony and six year old twins, Echo (a girl) and Void (a boy). Or as their hometown calls them, the mischievous Domino Twins. About who their father was. 

BJ still remembers the very words his mother told him and his siblings on that fateful day.

"Kids, you're father.... Ohhh, how do I word this in a delicate way...? 

Your father is what our clan refers to as a "Wha-she-sho-wee-ko". "

(Crazy white man in Lakota)

At this, the kids both flinch and we're horribly confused. So she continued.

"He became a dictator of Pacopolis and made a name of himself as one of the most feared people in Pac World's history. But, unfortunately, he was defeated by the city's Resistance forces. Both him and his followers, whether they be of citizen or employee of your father's, was sentenced by "Removal of Body" and were forced into the Netherworld for eternity. But, of course, this was before any of you were born, so you wouldn't know any of this."

The kids didn't know what to say, do, or even feel at that moment. Be relieved? Be sad? Be disgusted? Be honored? They had no idea. But their thoughts were interrupted by their mother.

"But, children. I don't want you to think less of your father. For, in my eyes, he was a caring, nervous, self conscious, and very confident and proud man. He was also very dashing if I do say so myself." *Giggles*

At that, they cringed and gagged at their mother's fondness and showy love for their father. But then one question came to mind for BJ. "If papa was sent to the Netherworld before we were born, then how WERE we born?" 

BJ's question intrigued his siblings and surprised his mother for his intelligent question. She went on to tell him how his father's scientist took his DNA from him and put it in these very "special" pills for her to take in order for them to be born. 

"At the time, I was working as an assistant for his scientist, Dr. Buttock---" at the sound of his name the kids laughed and giggled. Their mother smirked and rolled her eyes. "As I was saying. I was his assistant and during that time I was only able to look at your father from afar. I never had the guts or courage to admit my feelings for him. I always thought that I wasn't good enough for him..."

She grew solemn and a bit depressed. Her kids noticed this and grew worried for her. It was then that Melony said, "Do you want to talk about it mom? Or is it too painful? We don't want you to hurt anymore." Both BJ and the twins agreed with her suggestion. Their mother smiled endearingly at her children and told them that they had nothing to worry about and that she was just reminiscing her old feelings and memories. 

"Anyways," she continued. "Dr. B. as I lovingly called him, realized my feelings for your father and wanted to support me in whatever way he could. And I guess by the time the Resistance came raiding in, he opted for me to be the best and most liable candidate for the continuation of your father's legacy. In other words, to give birth to the most wonderful kids I have ever known. You four." She smiled lovingly and brightly to her children and they did the same for her.

She continued. "To this day, I still love him with all my heart and soul. And if he were here today, he would love you the same that I do to you four." At this she turned away to look out the window while she smiled sadly while a stray tear dripped from the corner of her eye.

BJ and his siblings were both proud of her because of her undying love and loyalty to their father but were saddened that she had felt this way for so long. Later that very night, both him and his siblings made a PAC-t. (A/N: See what I did there😉😝). They promised that they would work to the bone to raise their status and conquer the world their own civilized way just like their mother did in order to bring back their father and hopefully one day live in peace. More wealthy and powerful. But peaceful. 

As BJ remembered everything that day in just the one single moment that his father finally held his hands, he broke down crying. He hugged his father for the first time and said, "It's so good to finally meet you dad!" He whispered shouted. 

It was then right there that Betrayus himself started to cry. He returned the hug with a gentle and loving force that only a real father could provide. 

As they were hugging each other and savoring the moment, Betrayus had an idea. "BJ? How about we do some bonding time to get to know one another? And, I'm, maybe, share some information about your mother...."

BJ couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father, the once ruthless and cunning ruler ever known in Pac World's history, was actually wanting to spend time with someone like him. Not only that, but he wanted to know his mother? 

'Does he LIKE her?! REALLY?! Oooohhhh~ this is just too rich! Good thing none of my siblings are here. Melony would've used this to blackmail him. And the twins definitely would've made his afterlife a living nightmare! Good thing I'm the more humble one out of the four of us or dad would've been in trouble~.' BJ thought to himself.

"Oh~ I can't wait to show you all the things we could do here! Terrorize the servants, go out for a bite of ghost burger, ride on one of the Netherdragons, prank that old witch and give her a dose of her own witchy medicine~. Or watch the top worlders on my giant flat screen TV, and my most favorite thing to do, (well besides scheming and trying to take control of the Pacopolis), terrorize the help~."

BJ couldn't take anymore of this and just smiled. "How about all of the above! Except for the terrorizing part. That goes against my moral standards. But, yeah! All of it! And maybe we can do some of the things I like to do! Oh! And also some traditional father and son things as well! I never really had anyone to do that with while growing up." BJ said the last part shyly. 

Betrayus couldn't help the sad but genuinely happy face that he made. Sad that his son never had the chance to do some of those things with a father figure. And happy that his son wanted to do so many things with him because of the genuine love his son had for him. (Plus, he was also happy that Melody stayed single and that he had a possible shot with her too~). 

Anyways, all throughout the day they spent time together sharing stories with each other, playing pranks on pretty much anyone that was unfortunate to cross paths with them, and Betrayus even did some of the techy stuff that BJ loved to do with him! But the most important thing they did was play catch with a baseball and mitt. A true father and son moment. When the day was through and BJ was running out of Nether berries, Betrayus had no choice but to send his son back onto the top world. 

But BJ had to ask. "How am I going back without anyone noticing and asking questions?"

"Oh, my dear boy, that's simple!" Betrayus said.

"You know all those father and son supplies that we played with?" Betrayus asked with an evil looking smirk.

"Yeah, what of it?" BJ nervously asked.

"Well I messaged to that little yellow pest that you call your friend, Pac, and that idiotic brother of mine, your uncle, that I asked for a ransome of you for the supplies. SURPRISE! Brilliant right~?"

To say that Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros Junior, otherwise kindly known as BJ, was stunned was an understatement. 

"WHAT?!" BJ exclaimed.

"I knew something like this was going to happen..." Butt-ler whispered to his twin brother. Unfortunately Betrayus heard him.

"SHUT UP BUTT-LER! Ahem! Anyways my dear boy, they know no connection between you and I. So believe me when I tell you that your secret is still safe." Betrayus explained.

BJ made a confused face. "O-kay, how do they don't know. I mean it's kinda obvious in perspective if you know what I mean."

Betrayus went on explaining that he simply explained that it was for a simple research hobby of his and not to overly concern themselves with it. And miraculously it worked. 

'It must've been the fact that they wanted me back and learned not to question his insanity.' BJ thought.

"Wha-she-sho-wee-ko indeed." BJ whispered.

"What did you say son?" Betrayus questioned.

"Nothing!" BJ exclaimed.

Betrayus raised a ghostly brow at his son, but just shrugged it off.

"Alright son. You see that mirror over there?" Betrayus said as he pointed to a black ghoulish looking full body sized mirror.

"Yeah? Why?" BJ asked. Taking a few steps up to it, he, for some reason, wanted to touch it. And when he did, the mirror seemed to waro like water under his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" BJ screamed.

"That's why." Betrayus calmly replied.

Betrayus went on explaining that this mirror could transport anyone to anywhere that either had it's twin mirror or any full sized body mirror. He recently had them made using some of the magic that he "borrowed" from the witch that they pranked today. 

"All you have to do is think of the place where you want to go, and poof! You'll be there in a split second! Or at least somewhere near your destination. It depends if there's a mirror there or not. Go on! Try it!" Betrayus urged.

BJ took a deep breath, calmed his mind and body, touched the mirror, closed his eyes, and thought of the place where he wanted to go to. When he opened his eyes, he saw his room right in the mirror! He couldn't believe it!

"Thatta boy! I knew you could do it!" Betrayus cheered. 

But then Betrayus grew solemn. "I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" He asked with a sad smile. 

BJ looked to him and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

It was tense for a few seconds but then BJ went up to him and hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks dad. For the awesome day you gave me. And for finally having the metaphorical guys of meeting me for the first time. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of us. Mom will definitely love you, don't worry about that." BJ whispered to his dad softly.

Betrayus slightly blushed at the last comment, but smiled non the less. 

"I can't wait either. Now go on! Before I get another call from your annoying uncle." Betrayus joked.

BJ laughed and smiled at him and said, "I love you dad, see ya."

As BJ went through the portal mirror, Betrayus waved at him with a happy smile on his face. Then the moment was ruined by the Butt twins crying and sniffling saying, "Both your reunion and your goodbyes were so heart wrenching but yet so heart warming that we can barely contain ourselves~!!!"

"WHA- WHAT THE?! BUTT-LER! BUTTOCK! HAVE YOU BEEN.SPYING ON US THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Betrayus screamed with rage.

The twins realized their blunder and tried to slowly move their way out of the room peacefully. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. A fireball was thrown at them and they barely dodged it. They quickly floated out of the room as fast as they could with Betrayus hot on their metaphorical heels.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!" Betrayus screamed as he continued to throw fireballs at the sneaky twins.

Meanwhile....

BJ had just gotten back into his room. And as soon as he saw his bed, he happily jumped on it and snuggled right into the blankets. 

'I should probably tell everyone that I'm back now.' He thought to himself.

But as he thought more and more, the more sleepy he got. Soon enough, he passed out and was dreaming happily about his day with his dad.

To be continued...

(A/N) Hey y'all. Sorry for the late update! I really meant to update this as soon as possible, but I had ZERO luck in trying to put my thoughts together to make up this chapter. So here I am at 2:44 in the morning writing out this latest chapter. I hope you all like it! I deliberately made it all touchy and feely to get a ride out of all of you! And it worked! (At least I hope it did) 

Yes I'm evil like that. MWAHAHAHAHA~

*AHEM* Anywho~

This chapter is dedicated to all the single moms and dads out there who is raising their kids on their own. My heart and love goes out to you all. God bless 🙏😇.

This chapter is also dedicated and inspired by Mother's day and Father's day. Hope you all had great and fun days with them.

Anywho~

Thank you for reading this very late Mother's day and Father's day special! See you all next time~😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this late mother's and father's day special that I did on Wattpad. Love you all! Stay safe!!!
> 
> Heaven signing out!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good, yeah? 
> 
> I sure hope so....😐
> 
> Comment and leave kudos!!! 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!😘
> 
> This is double O3 signing out!!!
> 
> *Mock saluted to readers*


End file.
